Life is Strange with Magic
by Gryffindork1
Summary: Harry settles in the coastal Oregon town of Arcadia Bay after a decade of travel. A year later he meets and eventually falls in love with a woman name Joyce Price. What effect would a stronger more understanding father figure have on Chloe? Follows somewhat closely to the prequel and the original game.
1. Chapter 1

Life is Strange with Magic

Chapter I

March 5th 2010

Arcadia Bay

'You've gone lazy Harry Potter' Harry told himself as he slowly got out of bed. A stretch here a long yawn there. 'Clearly, the days of waking up unassisted had come and gone' he added as he stood up sluggishly. "I need coffee!" he exclaimed in a vain hope that he'd hasten his slow amble towards his kitchen. 'Well hell' he thought as he entered the kitchen. The lack of any coffee tins on the counter reminded him rather harshly that he was out of the black gold. He mentally shrugged in defeat before reading the time from the kitchen clock. 'The Two Whales then and a bonus I get pancakes, well decent pancakes.' A quick shower and a fresh set of clothes later he headed out his front door toward the diner just a block away. The chilly spring air did more to wake him than any cup of joe could ever do. So by the time he entered the little eatery he was more interested in a stack of fluffy heaven than coffee.

"Good morning Harry, the usual?" Joyce asked as he sat down at the counter in front of her.

"I would love the usual Joyce thank you," he said giving her a warm smile.

She returned the smile before calling out his order to the cook. She moved away pouring him a cup of steaming hot coffee before placing it before him. "Your early today?" she asked making small talk as the diner was nearly empty.

Harry took a quick swig of coffee before answering her. " Yeah, my supply of coffee has sadly been depleted at home."

She chuckled at his rather forlorn look down at the cup clasped in his hands. Suddenly things picked up as more customers filled in from the spring chill.

Harry watched her as she moved about the eatery deep in thought. He'd been living in Arcadia Bay for a little over two and half years. He'd only met Joyce about a year ago when he moved from his old studio into the quaint two-story just a block away. The Two Whales was a little hard to miss and its 24 hours operation made late nights sessions bearable. He'd spent more mornings here than in his own home working on one book or another. Many days they spent downtime chatting about anything from the weather, his book, and her daughter. The fact that he fell in love with the older women didn't surprise him as much as he thought it might. It had taken longer to get her to agree to go on a date with him than he'd like. Their first date was just last month and since they had gone out a few more times.

Joyce thought it was time he met her daughter before thing progressed any further. He'd agreed and planned to cook them dinner tonight at his home. Chloe who he'd only met once or twice at the dinner was rumored to be a bit of a wild child. His mind drifted after that on his unfinished work. Of the three books, he was currently working on the defense text was close to completion. His treaties on the convergence of ley lines had just begun. His third book the one he wrote for entertainment was half finished. His love of science fiction was relatively new in his life. In the ten years since he'd left the United Kingdom, he'd used his name and fame to apprentice with wizards and witches the world around. Samatha Long of Salem Mass. was a Trekkie and all around sci-fi fangirl. The six months he'd lived with her she'd converted him as well.

The book he wrote as entertainment was all about the cult of personality. It was inspired heavily by Dune the sci-fi series by Frank Herbert and his own experiences with Voldemort. He looked up as Joyce placed his Belgium Waffles before him. She gave him a smile and a wink before she returned to her work. He ate slowly sipping his coffee every once in a while. Harry looked down at his ticket before taking out his wallet. He paid and left a few extra for a tip before writing 'see you tonight' on a slip of paper. He stood giving her a small wave she smiled and shooed him toward the door. The chilly walk home was thankfully short as the morning sun had little effect.

The day after that was a blur til three. At three he started making supper for his guest due in just under two hours. Cottage pie was one of his most requested dishes during his traveling years. For dessert, he planned to make some treacle tart and a cornmeal and vinegar pie. After prep, he had time to scan the house for anything that screamed magic. To his surprise, the only thing he'd missed the day before were a few photo albums. A little spellwork later and things were perfectly mundane just in time as he heard a car coming up his driveway. He made his way out into the front lawn to welcome his dinner guest.

Chloe watched the world pass by from her seat beside her mother. She would have preferred spending her evening alone but no. To avoid another argument with her mother she had agreed to eat dinner with her and her new boyfriend. 'Honestly after that douce David. You think she'd give dating a break.' she thought as she messed with the loose fibers of her holey jeans. She looked up as the car slowed turning into a driveway. The smallish two-story house looked well-maintained and the yard while brown from the winter months had flower beds surrounding a modern looking gazebo. She dismounted the car as Harry exited the house to welcome them.

"Joyce, Chloe welcome to my humble abode" he called as he walked across the lawn to join them.

Chloe wrinkled her nose at the fading English accent and his stuffy clothes. 'Really who wore slacks and polo to eat dinner at their own house? Squares that's who.' she walked around the car to join her mother as they met him halfway. She rolled her eyes when he kissed Joyce's cheek. Harry took her hand in his and led them into his home.

"Dinner is almost ready if you'll excuse me. Please feel free to poke around if you like I'll only be a moment." A quick squeeze of Joyce's hand and he was gone.

Chloe looked around the large living room as Joyce sat in a comfy looking setee. A minute later and she was snooping around one of his bookshelves. She removed a leather-bound book that turned out to be a photo album.

Joyce gave her a dirty look before patting the seat beside her. Chloe smiled haughtily at her before joining her on the settee. The two opened the album to the first page. The first few pictures were of people who could only be Harry's parents. His father was oddly a younger looking version of the man who'd left to finish dinner moments ago. His mother was a gorgeous woman with his eyes. They turned the page to find pictures of Harry when he was just a few years younger than Chloe. Joyce found the jump odd but didn't think much of it. Chloe, on the other hand, was disgusted at the school uniforms the children in the photo were wearing. 'Robes what fucking decade is it in England?'. She shivered at the mear thought of wearing mandated clothes 'Just fucking no!'.

"Found my album that quickly ah?" Harry asked from the doorway.

"Yup, if you were hiding it you did a shit job, Harry" Chloe answered turning to face him.

"Chloe!" Joyce said warningly.

Harry just laughed. "Come on you two." He took a bow winking a Joyce "Dinner is waiting for my guests. Bring the album if you like I'll entertain you with stories of my youth."

Chloe gave an eye roll but stood with her mother all the same. With the album in her hands, she followed him into the kitchen. The kitchen was clean and bright in the evening sun that streamed in thru the open curtains. On the table set the nights meal that smelled amazing as she took a seat across from Joyce with Harry at the head of the table to her right.

"I present to you my cottage pie, please dig in," Harry said passing a serving spoon to Chloe.

Chloe took it and dug out a serving for herself before passing the spoon back. One experimental bite later and she dug into one of the better meat pies she'd ever had. "This is delicious Harry." She admitted as she added seconds to her plate.

"I'm glad you like it but save some room. I've got two desserts to try later." Harry replied squeezing Joyce's hand under the table. Joyce smiled at him once Chloe's attention was firmly on the pile of pie on her plate. A few minutes later Harry retrieved the chilled treacle tart and pie to serve his two guests. "Now this" he started indicating the tart "Is my personal favorite, and this" he added pointing out the pie "Is something I picked up on my travels in North Carolina.". He served them a small slice of both before sitting back down.

Chloe found the pie visually unappealing. So she started on the well-dressed tart which tasted amazing. So much so that she considered thanking him again, and she would have too. 'If tonight had been anything else then them gauging my reaction to their relationship.' She thought as she played with the remnants of the tart on her plate. She gave up on the rest of dinner pushing her plate out of her way as she took out the photo album again. She lazily scanned the pages as Harry and Joyce made small talk and shared loving glances at each other. She turned a page and looked at the full page photo. Of Harry who looked ragged but happy sat in a cemetery with his female friend. Inbetween them sat a gravestone decorated with a floral wreath and roses. Chloe didn't have to read the names to know who's graves it was. A dull ever-present ache in her chest sharpened and twisted driving the air from her lungs. She closed the book loudly getting the attention of the adults in the room.

"Chloe whats wrong?" Joyce asked worriedly.

"I've got to go, mom, I'll catch the bus and see you later." She said in a rush. She tore out of the room before they could stop her.

Harry was shocked everything was going so well until a second ago. Joyce stood to go after her. He got up following her to the front door. They kissed for a brief moment before he shooed her out after Chloe. "I had fun we'll have to do this again sometime."

Joyce laughed lightly. "I'll see you

tomorrow?" backing away into his yard.

"Miss breakfast at my favorite dive? Not on my life." he joked as she turned away.

He watched her drive away before returning to the kitchen. 'I wonder what picture caused that reaction. If I have to guess it was the one at my parent's gravestone.' He sympathized with the teen to lose your father at such a young age was heartbreaking. He loved his parents dearly. Still, he'd never known them personally. To have a father one day and not the next was something he couldn't quite imagine it would have broken him at that age. If you add in that whole mess with Voldemort well death might well have been a better option. He moved along gathering dirty dishes before doing the dishes the manual way. A while later he took the album back to the living room. He placed it where it belonged before doing a final check of the house. Doors closed and locked, lamps off and curtains were closed. Once satisfied he headed upstairs to his office.

A few items arrived by post while he was entertaining his guest. Not remotely tired he picked up the envelopes before sitting at his oak desk. He retrieved his letter opener a gift from Ron and Hermione some years ago. A miniature version of the sword of Gryffindor was Ron's idea If Hermione's eye roll was any indication. Still, it was a useful gift that he'd grown to enjoy using. He opened the first letter from the Salem Wizarding Bank. A few thousand dollars in income from royalties, the monthly withdrawal to his muggle bank in Arcadia Bay, and a few hundred from his investments. His balance of two and a half million was steadily growing. Compared to his family vaults it was paultry, but he'd forfeited that when he broke into Gringotts. A price he'd happily paid to get his hand on that cup. He slipped open the next later arrival to find a letter from one of his old mentors. Alexandria or Alex to her face was a mistress of natural magics who dedicated her studies to the ley lines and their convergences. He'd studied with her when fell in love with this town several years ago.

Harry, I thought you'd like to know that the Arcadia Bay convergence has begun. The small free traveling ley lines are starting their journey back towards the town. We expect the event to start and end by the middle of May. I'm afraid the team can't make it out this cycle or the next. Funding has become an issue for the time being, and no this isn't me asking for money.

Harry chuckled at that part.

Anyway, I expect you to keep me informed of any oddities in the area. If you are ever back Carolina way stop by we'd all love the see you again.

Harry folded the letter putting it back in the envelope slipping it into his desk.

Chloe walked briskly toward the two whales as her mother's car came up behind her. She wiped the tears from her eyes before the car pulled up beside her. She opened the door slipping into the passenger seat before slamming the door.

"What has gotten into Chloe?" Joyce asked worriedly.

"Did you know his parents are dead?" Chloe asked softly.

Joyce looked at her surprised for a moment before looking back at the red light in front of them. "No, I didn't know."

Chloe closed her eyes. "When I saw that picture all I could see was dads smiling face. I couldn't breathe I had to get out of there."

Joyce pulled the car over into the parking lot at the two whales before pulling Chloe into a hug. Chloe to her surprise started to cry in front of her for the first time in years. She started rocking back and forth gently for a moment before speaking. "I miss him too Chloe."

"Then why, why are you dating again?" she asked heartbrokenly.

Joyce swayed with her a moment before finding the right words. "William was the love of my life. His death left a hole in my heart no one can fill, but maybe someone can fill it enough to dull the pain."

Chloe was silent for over a minute before she asked. "Do you even love him?"

"Yes, I do. I wouldn't have suggested tonight if I didn't." Joyce answered quickly.

"Does it work?" the young teen asked as she dried her eyes.

"Yes and no." was the simple answer.

 **Notes**

So after recently playing Life is Strange Before the Storm I've come to the conclusion that Chloe is one of the most tragic characters in video games. As usual when something has me I write fanfiction about it. I have plans tonight and I so want to cancel so I can start on chapter two.

Also, I am a man nearing the big 40 so I'm not gonna be that great with Chloe's raging teenage wit forgive me.

Hey review positive reinforcement is a drug and I'd like a hit, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Life is Strange with Magic

Chapter 2

May 7th, 2010

Harry could feel the magic pulsing underfoot as he walked along one of the trails in Overlook Park. He could feel the magic swirling around him unlike any time in his entire life. He felt a myriad of emotions as the magic brushed up against his own. The last two weeks had been like this a slow building charge of the world around Arcadia Bay. He'd spent the better part of that time taking measurements, charting the wandering ley lines tracks across the Oregon wilderness. He walked on letting his feet follow a pulsing magical highway while his mind drifted onto the last few weeks.

Joyce was a constant feature in his idle wandering the last few months. It was clear to him that soon he'd have to tell her and Chloe about magic. In the months since their first dinner together they'd done it again three or four times and learned that Chloe was quite the snoop. While he certainly had things to hide for the time being he couldn't blame her. It would be the height of hypocrisy if he got mad about that considering his years at Hogwarts. Still, the thought of Chloe with his cloak was both entertaining and frightening at the same time. As for Joyce, well the fact that he planned to reveal magic to her was a sign of his hopes and plans for a life together with her.

He entered a clearing catching sight of a pair of girls talked before a large oak tree. He didn't see the burning trashcan until it was kicked sending fire and embers onto the base of the tree. He pulled his wand out on instinct when the furious scream churned up winds fueling the fire. He rushed forward as the tree went up spectacularly so his spell would have a better chance of stopping the fire from spreading.

"H.. Harry what are you doing here?" Chloe asked confused as Rachel started to pull her away.

Harry ignored the teen the enchantment already on his tongue as he performed the wand movements ending with a jab toward the sky. A massive globe of water rained down from above them soaking everything around the tree. Harry's looked on in shock as the water had little to no effect on the raging fire. He manipulated the globe down over the tree submerging the entire tree in water. He watched as the flame burned merrily inside the dome of rapidly boiling water.

"Chloe are you still here?" he called out as he held his wand firmly before him. A moment passed without a response causing him to risk turning to look. The two soaked girls had hardly moved since he arrived he quickly turned his full attention back to the fire. Harry was at a loss he had misunderstood the initial situation and lost any advantage he had. Water had little to no effect on some magic forms of fire. Added on to that a rather large globe of boiling water that didn't seem to be losing any volume while it boiled. He could also make out the fire in the tree line where the burning embers had escaped his initial spell. He couldn't release the boiling water without risking Chloe or the other girl's lives. He slowly backed away from the boiling conundrum joining the other two in the clearing. He moved around behind them before shooting a blue spell at the boiling dome. It froze the water solid and clear as crystal while the fire burned mercilessly inside. He didn't even bother talking to the pair of girls before pulling them together so he could hold both their hands. He activated his portkey home pulling the others with him mere seconds before the encased fire shattered sending large chunks and shards of ice out into the clearing.

Harry pulled the girls closer to him as he prepared to land in his living room. He was first to hit the floor planting his feet catching most of the girl's weight before crumbling to the floor with them.

* * *

Chloe had started the day with the best intentions honestly. She'd kept her tongue and had a civil conversation with her mother. Even when she found out that Harry would be giving her a ride to school since she'd missed the bus and their junker had died last month. Her attitude toward Harry was a little all over the place. She liked him on a personal level and why shouldn't she. He was a decent man that treats her mother like a goddess. Hell, he even treated her like an adult who had a mind of her own. Still, there was a part of her that hated him the very idea of him. She made her way outside joining him in his car. Harry had talked to her mother about last night if the gleeful look he gave her was any indication. The ride had been pure horror as Harry played Kenny Roger all the way to school. Thankful of the country music free zone that was the Blackwell quad she spent the rest of her morning before first class interacting with her fellow students. The day didn't go off the rails until she'd run into Rachel Amber. They'd passed each other in the halls but had never really talked that was until the night before. She'd been there to help her out of a tense situation. A bar fight where she'd kneed some bastard and got a black eye from his cohort. The pair had run back downstairs before Frank intercepted the following thugs allowing them to enjoy the rest of the concert. It had been the best night of her young life so when Rachel asked her to ditch she happily agreed. The day that followed was equal parts amazing and heartbreaking. She felt like she'd made a new friend maybe something more only to have it ripped away by her screwing it all up like usual. Rachel had seen something that upset her at the Overlook park that changed the day entirely. They liberated a bottle of wine from a pair of picnickers before heading back to town along the railroad tracks. At American Rust, a scrapyard along the tracks things went from bad to worse. Rachel exploded at her while she tried to make her feel better by smashing junk with a baseball bat. Chloe watched the other girl leave before she lost control using the bat she swung wildly at anything she could destroy. The rage fled her when she turned a corner finding the husk of her fathers totaled car. The world went crimson the memory of what happened next was foggy at best. The world came back to focus in a recurring dream she'd been having since her father's death. She dream always ended the same way a horn, a flash of light, and a semi slamming into the driver's side of the car. This dream unlike a majority of the others was prophetic she could see Rachel standing before the ancient oak tree at the Overlook Park. She knew without a doubt that she'd find Rachel there as the dream ran its course. She woke calmer than she'd felt in months on the backseat of her father's car. The image of Rachel standing under the ancient oak got her up and out of the car. She had to talk to Rachel make her understand how sorry she was. The other girl in just a few hours had made her happier than she'd been well since before her father died and Max abandoned her. She followed the tracks back towards the park and Rachel. Dusk had set when she found Rachel were she knew she'd be.

"You came. I'm glad." Rachel said Chloe came to stand beside her.

Chloe felt her heart race as she answered. "Hey, I couldn't let the day end with... whatever this afternoon was."

Rachel looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "Chloe, I want to talk to you about something, but... I don't know how to talk about this." Chloe just nodded for her to continue. "You remember that guy we saw under this tree with that woman?"

"The ones who were making out?" she asked not recalling much of their improve game earlier in the day.

"That was my dad, and that woman was not my mom." Rachel turned then back to face the massive oak. "The worst part is. I'm not surprised. I've felt like my dad's been lying about something for a while. I just... I didn't know what it was. So when I saw he got a text from an unknown number asking him to meet I thought I could catch him, or something. Chloe, I love my dad. I love him, and I never want to see his fucking face again."

"When my dad died, I was so mad at him. For months, I felt wrong, because half the time I thought of him. I wanted to scream. And the other half, I forgot-"

"Forgot that anything had changed." Rachel said interrupting her friend bring out a photo of her and her father. She looked at it for a moment before passing it to Chloe. "it's silly, but I've carried the photo with me for years. It's from Mt. Hood. My dad took me hiking there when I was ten. It started raining, and I fell and broke my arm three miles from the car. I remember screaming like I was gonna die. But my dad he carried me down the mountain. I still remember the smell of his coat, and how calm he was, and the sound of his voice, and he was just so strong, you know? I felt safe."

"You trusted him," Chloe said handing the photo back to her.

"Completely." She replied taking the photo back. "Chloe, I owe you an apology."

Chloe shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

Rachel took the other girls hand in hers. "No, I mean it. Whatever's going on between us. It's intense and new, and awesome, and you had the courage to me that you feel it too. And I treated you like shit."

Chloe flushed suddenly feeling a warmth radiating thru her. "Courage? I don't know if I'd call it that. More like blind desperation and maybe a slight buzz from that wine. Rachel after the day you've had, it's okay. I mean it. We have all the time in the world to figure out whatever this is."

Rachel smiled gently squeezing the others hand. "I just want you to know. I'm lucky that you were with me today, You're a badass, Chloe Price." Chloe looked at her oddly not quite understanding what she meant. "Remember that biker asshole who wouldn't let you into the mill? You talked your way right past him."

Chloe smiled. "You saw that?"

She nodded "And those skeevy douchebags who followed you upstairs? You dropped that one guy with a knee to the balls."

"Only because you showed up at the last minute and-"

Rachel

wouldn't let her finish before moving on."What about Drew, when he was picking on Nathan? You got right in his face and called him out."

"That was pretty sweet, actually," Chloe said smiling broadly.

"See? You're the real thing, Chloe. I don't know anyone like you. Plus you came along with me, no questions asked."

"Well, I don't really need a good reason to ditch school," Chloe replied feeling a loss of warmth when Rachel withdrew her hand.

Rachel looked down at the picture again. "I guess tomorrow they'll be hell to pay."

Chloe nodded. "My mom might skip ground and just go straight to the death penalty."

"And my dad will definitely punish me with-"

"Fuck your dad," Chloe added before she could finish.

"Fuck him," Rachel added staring at the picture in her hand. "Can I borrow your lighter?" she asked. Chloe pulled the lighter out of her pocket and handed it to her. "Thank you."

Chloe watched as Rachel lit the photo before dropping it in a trash can. The rubbage started to burn the moment the flames reached the bin causing Rachel to step back.

Chloe called out to her. "Come on."

Rachel didn't move for a moment before she kicked over the trash can spreading burning rubbage onto the ancient oak. Rachel screams haunted Chloe as the fire surged up engulfing the entire tree. Rachel backed away talking Chloe's hand again. They heard rushed footfalls behind them that spurred Rachel into pulling Chloe hoping to escape.

In the flickering light of the fire, Chloe could make out the man rushing towards them. "H.. Harry what are you doing here?" she asked confused by the sudden appearance of her mother's boyfriend. She started to relent and leave with Rachel when something unthinkable happened. A globe of water materialized above the raging fire followed by a deluge of rain soaking everything in the clearing. Rachel's hand slipped out of hers as the two watched on their minds overwhelmed by what they were seeing.

"Chloe are you still here?" the man called out to her. She opened her mouth tried to speak but failed. He could see him turn to look at them, but she couldn't take her eyes off the fire that burned merrily encased in boiling water. She watched as Harry slowly made his way back to them standing behind them. A blue beam shot forth from whatever he held in his hand flash freezing the boiling water. She wasn't ready when he grabbed her and Rachel filling a tug and a dizzying wave before she landed roughly on a hardwood floor. Harry was above them with the object she'd seen in his hand at the Park. He spoke in a language she couldn't understand, but she could feel something pulse thru her body.

* * *

Harry relaxed somewhat when Chloe's diagnostic spell ended. The girl wasn't physically injured other than a few bruises. He quickly turned to scan the other girl whom he'd never met. Much like Chloe, she was relatively unharmed physically. However, he did pick up large amounts of magic in her bloodstream. Confused he performed a more advanced spell and was shocked to find the child was a squib. Suddenly the fire made more sense. It had been magical and controlled by her unconsciously and would be for as long as she had magic to offer it. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The fearful look in Chloe's eyes hurt him more than he cared to admit. He slipped his wand into its holster before bring his hand up to squeeze hers. The fearful look drained away leaving her looking confused and slightly angry. Harry patted her hand before letting his hand drop down to his side.

"Is she okay?" she asked glancing at the other girl.

"Yes. The shock will wear off soon, I promise." He answered simply. " I'm sorry Chloe, I've been hiding something from you and your mother."

"No fucking shit!" she called out angrily.

"Look, Chloe, I didn't hide it from you to hurt you or your mother. There are laws against sharing the knowledge of the magical world." He said softly hoping to avoid a blowup.

Chloe calmed down slightly before asking. "What are you?"

"He is a wizard," Rachel stated in a small voice.

Harry looked down at the girl who looked better than she had moments ago. "That is true I imagine you've got a few in your family?" he asked.

Chloe and Rachel shared a look before she answered. "A few distant relatives yes."

Harry nodded turning to Chloe. "If you can wait until we see your friend home I'll tell you and Joyce everything."

Chloe looked at him for a moment before looking down at Rachel who nodded gently. "Okay."

Harry stood offering his hand to Chloe first then Rachel. He watched Rachel take a few steps making sure she was steady on her feet. He nodded satisfied that she'd recovered he collected his keys and led the girls out to his car.

A/N

We are well into the prequel now and it the next few chapter will follow the game with some minor and major changes. I'm not enthused about the dialogue after the return to Harry's home which is why I'm pushing out this Chapter without the reveal discussion with Joyce and Chloe. I hope to hammer out any issues before to long and have the next chapter out in a few days.

Special Thanks to those of your who reviewed.

Dabrady7

Jade Scribbler Your comment really drove me to start this chapter earlier than I'd planed thanks.

Lil26jay enjoy

toile grant Good review thanks

Aaron Leach Thank you kindly

Til next time farewell.


	3. Chapter 3

Life is Strange with Magic

Chapter III

Harry waited in the car as Chloe walked Rachel to her door. It was clear the teen was upset with him more so than he'd ever seen. He was too young to feel this damn old he thought as a bone-weariness settled in him. A few minutes passed before Chloe returned joining him in the car and the pair started the journey to the Price house. He looked at her a few times before he spoke. "Chloe, what's wrong?"

Chloe looked at him somberly before looking away. "Rachel said she'd heard of you." she smiled warmly. "She's only known me a day, but she knows me too well. She begged me to hear you out or else she'd never talk to me again."

Harry smirked. "I doubt that's where the conversation ended?"

Chloe looked at him for a moment taking in his easy smirk and sparkling mirthful eyes. Like a dam opening the floodgates, she was overwhelmed with emotion. She could see why her mother loved this man. He was a kind man who been nothing but good to her and her daughter. She could tell he cared for them both and suddenly she felt tears sliding down her face. The hurt she'd caused her mother and the look in Harry's eyes from earlier in the night followed by her father's smiling face. She lost any composure as the ragged sob escaped her.

Harry looked at the sobbing girl with sad eyes. "Hold on Chloe were almost there."

"Why... Why did he have to die and leave me here?" she sobbed out between ragged breaths.

Harry felt his chest tighten. "He didn't choose to leave you, Chloe he loved you more than life itself I promise you that."

Chloe heard him and believed him without a doubt, but it didn't stop the sudden hollow feeling she felt as she wiped the tears away as they pulled up to the house. Harry turned the car off and stopped her before she opened the passenger door. She looked at him confused with wild red-rimmed eyes.

"I've been where you are now Chloe afraid and consumed by loss. I know it hurts with every breath and in every idle moment of the day, but burying it deep down isn't helping you get over it." He said expecting her to rage at him as he had at Hermione but she needed to hear it.

Chloe just looked out at the two-tone home before her before she replied brokenly. "I don't know how to get over this."

"Depending on other people isn't a weakness Chloe. You've got your mother" he paused "and me and if weren't enough there are professionals too."

She looked at him for a moment her mind made up. "I'll try."

"Then go spend time with your mother. I'll stay out here for a while and join you in a few."

Chloe nodded before making her way into the house. He let out a sigh and started to relax when she slipped into the house. Harry got out of his car shutting it softly before sitting down on the concrete steps. He waited half an hour worrying if he'd overstepped or fucked up before standing and making his way into the house. He found Joyce on the couch with a sleeping Chloe resting her head on her lap.

The woman looked at him teary-eyed "How?"

Harry pulled a dining room chair to sit close to her. He sat down pulling her into a soft kiss. The kiss lingered for a moment before they both pulled away. "I don't rightly know if I'm honest. I'm just glad she listened to what I had to say."

Joyce looked down at her sleeping daughter as she idly ran her hand thru her blonde hair. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I've been selfish. I've hidden something from you that I should have brought up long before now." He started. Joyce looked up at him with a questioning look. He rushed on before she could ask. "You see I'm a wizard and our world has laws against sharing our existence with a mundane person."

Her face lightened up a smirk forming on her lips. "My that is a good one you had me worried for a moment."

Harry smiled reminded of why he loved her. "How about I prove it a red rose for a special lady," he said wand slipping out into his hand. He whispered the incantation and drew the vibrant wild magic around him into a single red rose that he offered to her. She took it with wide eyes holding the delicate thing in her hand.

"Wow," she replied a minute later looking into his green eyes.

He smiled "We never really talked about my childhood or schooling. So I never had to lie too extensively about my past. I'll be happy to regale the two of you with my childhood adventures one day. There is something I'd like to ask you."

She gently placed the rose down looking up at him. "Anything."

"Does this change how you feel about me?"

She looked at him for a moment letting his question sink in. "I don't see how this changes the feelings I have for you Harry."

Harry felt a weight lift from his shoulders. "I'm glad,"

Chloe moved in her sleep drawing Joyce's attention. "Help me get her to bed."

Harry took her hand. "Do you trust me?" with her nod Harry pulled out his wand and floated the teen upstairs her mother right behind him. He watched as she tucked her in bed before stepping out into the hallway.

He knew there was another way he could help Joyce and Chloe. Thieu financial issues weren't unknown to him. He couldn't help but think he'd offend her like he had Ronald whenever he offered to help.

Joyce came out to join him and noticed his thoughtful stance. She took his hand and led him down to the couch pulling him down beside her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"You know people in small towns." He said starting more than a little off topic.

"Of course nothing better to do than gossip so spill," she said as she stretched out plopping her socked feet on the coffee table.

Harry cringed at his stupid comment although Joyce didn't seem to pay it too much attention. "I know Williams death left you on shaky ground, and I find myself in the privileged position to be able to help you."

Joyce wanted to deny it outright but she couldn't. "It's not something you think about when your young and in love. You take your life and health for granted until something goes wrong. I've barely been able to keep above water for the last year. I'll hear you out that's all I can say."

"Well, you and Chloe could move in with me. Then we could fix up this house and sale or rent it out. All the money would go to you and Chloe of course in case our relationship ends. That would be the last thing I'd ever want to happen, but it would leave you with a home or enough money to settle down again."

They sat in silence for a while Joyce thought it thru. Harry was nearly asleep when she called him to go upstairs with her. He followed her up to her bedroom slipped his shoe off before slipping into the side of the bed she didn't use.

* * *

May 8th, 2010

Chloe woke the next morning the pain gnawing at her heart. She sat up putting her head in her hands oh how it hurt. By some feat of strength, she got up showered dressed for the day and headed downstairs.

"Morning mom," she said coming to stand beside the other woman as she cooked breakfast.

Joyce smiled pulling the teen into a hug. "Oh, honey it so nice to see you again."

Chloe grunted, "Please, don't get mushy."

Joyce laughed letting go of the embarrassed teen. "Go set the table for three, please."

"Harry didn't go home last night?" she asked moving to gather the required dining ware.

"No," she started flipping a pancake "It was late when we finished so he crashed here."

Chloe shrugged setting the table before sitting in her usual place. A few minutes of idle chat and Joyce piled the three plates with food before joining Chloe. "Harry suggested something last night I thought it best I ask you before I make my decision,"

Chloe looked at her eyes watery. "Go on."

"Would you like us to move in with Harry?" she asked the girl after she swallowed a bit of pancake.

Chloe sat there for a minute thinking. "I don't know what do you think."

"His house is close to the Two Whales and Blackwell. He offered to help us fix up our house. We could keep it and rent it out or sell it. The money would be ours in case of things don't work out."

Chloe sat for a minute. "If that is what you want I am okay with it."

Joyce looked at her she for a moment. "Are you sure this is a big step. I'll only do it if you're happy with it."

Chloe looked her mother in the eyes. "Harry loves you so much I can see it in the way he looks at you." she looked away. "To wait would just be putting off the inevitable. I don't want to sound dreary, but I don't think I'll be happy about anything for a while."

"Hmm, that didn't sound dreary at all," Harry said warmly joining the two for breakfast.

Chloe looked at him she could see the concern in his eyes. "It's true."

Harry looked at her nodding. "I don't doubt it, Chloe but somethings don't stay true forever."

The rest of the morning passed in a blur for the teen. Harry had given Joyce a ride to work before heading home to start working on his house. Her disciplinary conference with Wells didn't start till one. She passed the hours mopping around in bed or on her computer.

"Chloe, I'm early you wanna go grab a bite at the Whale.?" Harry called as he made his way upstairs.

Chloe stepped out of her room as he reached the top of the stairs. "Sure, but could we please listen to something other than Kenny Roger?"

"Hmm," he stalled as he allowed her to go down the stairs first. "how about Fleetwood Mac," the teen shook her head "the Doobie Brothers, Elvis, Queen, Cher, Elton John, Steely Dan." every suggestion shot down he kept going until the teen giggle. "Fine, you chose."

After lunch, the three arrived at Blackwell. Harry stayed with the car as Joyce and Chloe entered the school's administration suite. Principal Wells and the Amber family were already in attendance.

Principal Wells huffed as he began. "Ms. Price. How Good of you to join us."

Joyce looked apologetic "I'm sorry we're late our lunch ran a little long."

Wells nodded. "Not to worry we'd just gotten settled, but on to business. One

of you here is new to the Blackwell disciplinary process." Here he looked at Rachel who was taking everything rather well. "And the other is all too familiar with it. Blackwell's' code of conduct is built upon a foundation of mutual respect meant to foster an environment conducive to educational and enrichment. When that respect is violated, actions are taken. when that respect is repeatedly disregarded, a more consequential response is required. Are you paying attention to me, Chloe?"

Chloe who'd sorta tuned the man out asked. "Sorry?"

Wells looked at her critically before continuing. "Ms. Price, the last time we met, an agreement was brokered. Do you recall what that was?" Chloe didn't respond. "No? Let me refresh your memory. We agreed that you would rededicate yourself to becoming an exemplary Blackwell citizen."

Chloe looked him in the eye. "Can we skip the bullshit."

Joyce shocked called out. "Chloe!"

Wells simply nodded. "Very well Ms. Price you relationship with Blackwell was severed the minute you left school grounds without permission."

Rachel spoke up. "I made her do it."

A chorus of what was muttered by all in shock of the declaration.

Rachel nodded looking every bit the sorrowful student. "Yesterday was all me. My idea. I was having a bad day. I needed to blow off some steam and I took it too far. Chloe tried to talk me out of it. "I've been down that road," she told me. "You're better than this." But I wouldn't listen. See, Chloe was afraid I'd get in trouble or hurt, so she came with me. But only to keep me safe."

Chloe watched amazed as Rachel spun a web of lies to protect her. It made her feel warm all over she only hoped she wasn't blushing.

Rachel turned to her "I'm Just sorry you got caught up in it, Chloe. That you allowed me to drag you down to my level. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course," Chloe replied softly.

"Is this true, Chloe?" Joyce asked from behind her.

Rachel nodded. "It's true."

Wells looked doubtful but asked. "Ms. Price?"

Chloe went along with it. "Yes, It was her idea, but it's not like she kidnapped me. We were in it together."

"Ms. Amber, based on what you've just told me. I have grounds to punish you. Are you sure what you've told me is the truth?" Wells asked disbelievingly.

"Yes." the other teen answered simply.

Rachel's father a well dressed middle-aged man spoke up for the first time. "The can't be the full story., Rachel? Ray?"

Wells continued "Just to be clear, Ms. Amber, you're sure Chloe price didn't coerce you or-"

Joyce cut in offended "Coerce her?"

Principal Wells simply carried on. "I'm just trying to get to the bottom of why someone like Rachel-"

Joyce cut him off again. "Oh, I think we're clear, Principal Wells. Someone like Rachel. But not my daughter."

Wells looked at her flustered. "Excuse me?"

Joyce laid into him. "Do you have a list of students you assume the worst about? You have no right to treat Chloe this way. this is because she's on financial aid, isn't it?"

Wells broke in trying to calm the situation down. "Let's all just calm down."

Joyce had just got started, however. "After everything, she's been through in the last two years. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Wells tried to interrupt. "Ms. Price-"

"Mrs. Price." stated roughly.

"Mrs. Price, I appreciate your position, but I assure you it is only your daughter's past behavior that has led us here today."

Joyce nodded. "I understand, Mr. Wells. There is no doubt that Chloe's behavior must improve. But given what we've just learned about the negative influence she was under, I hope you will allow her just one more chance."

"I'm glad we have finally gotten to the bottom of this matter, thought the revelation brings me no pleasure. Ms. Amber, I am disappointed in you." Wells said turning to the teen.

Rachel bowed her head. "I understand."

Wells continued. "This being your first infraction in no way reduces its severity. Still, we will not be suspending you at the time. However, you have squandered our trust. You will no longer be my administrative assistant first period. And you will no longer be involved in Blackwell's performance of The Tempest."

"No" Rachel uttered defeated.

Chloe who'd been happy to let this charade play out suddenly felt her stomach drop. She couldn't allow Rachel to miss the play just to save her ass. What? Are you insane?"

Wells rounded on her. "Your discipline is still pending, Ms. Price."

James spoke up again. "Ray, she loves that show. Since this is her first infraction, don't you think-"

Wells would have none of it. "Mr. Amber. I don't tell you how to run the district attorney's office. Please don't tell me how to run my school." he cooled off for a second. "There's a reason we have understudies, for all circumstances, accidental and deliberate. I'm sure you understudy"

"Victoria Chase." Rachel supplied.

"Yes, I'm sure Ms. Chase will do fine."

Chloe put her plan into action. "That is such."

Wells turned to the girl almost hoping she'd run her mouth. "What was that Ms. Price?"

Joyce stepped in hoping to avoid a blowout. "Chloe is upset for her friend. But we are both grateful that she is not going to be unduly blamed for what happened."

Wells could see Chloe's impending outburst. "There is plenty of blame to go around. Chloe's future at Blackwell will be discussed next. Unless you had something to add first, Ms. Price?"

"Get your head out of your ass, Wells." Joyce's palm meets face. "you seriously think yesterday was little Miss Sunshine's idea?"

"Ms. Amber has accepted her responsibility," Wells stated.

"Don't you have the slightest idea how this works? you don't wake up one morning and decide to be an outlaw. you need priors. You need training."

Wells was more than happy to let this continue. "Rachel confessed. Are you calling her a liar?"

Chloe looked at the other teen in the eye. "I confess to thinking she can act like a motherfucker." she looks at Wells. "You just bought her crap hook, line, and sinker. She's one hell of an actress."

Rachel spoke up "you don't have to do this. It's okay. Really."

Chloe looked at her sorrowfully just long enough for the other girl to see. "Don't tell me what to do. I'm not one of your sycophants. I'm a lone wolf, and you're Little Red Riding hood. Welcome to grandmother's house, bitch."

Joyce shocked by Chloe called her out. "Chloe, this can't be you. Apologize this instant!"

Chloe just ran with it. "Fine. Mr. Wells. I'm sorry for exposing the flaws in your campus security. This must be very embarrassing for you."

Wells satisfied asked. "Why come forward now? I'd commend you for your honesty if not for everything else."

Chloe just smiled. "This is my swan song. My farewell to Blackhell. I'm only sorry I have but one fuckoff to give."

Wells grumbled. "I've heard Enough! Rachel, you were clearly trying to cover for your classmate. I appreciate the motive, but I appreciate honesty more. is that understood?"

Rachel nodded head down. "Yes, sir."

"You will not be removed from the play," Wells added.

"Thank you," Rachel added relieved.

Chloe just smiled to herself until the hammer fell not that she didn't expect it too.

"And Ms. Price. I came into today's meeting planning to suspend you for the rest of the school year, with a chance for reinstatement in the fall."

"And now?" the teen asked.

"You are expelled," Wells replied simply. "I'll have Skip Matthews escort you to clean out your locker. You may wait outside my office until he arrives."

A/N

Okay another marathon writing session.

I just wanna add if you've never played Before the Storm the Rachel/Chloe dialogue last chapter and the Principle's office scene this chapter are from the game. The dialogue has been changes somewhat and I would hate for people to think I was that good at writing.

I know Chloe is drastically changing from canon. To get all metaphorical I see Chloe of the game like a broken bone that wasn't set right. The only way to fix it is to break it again and set it right. Hopefully I can do that justice.

To Jade Scribbler, toile grant, and Aaron Leach I thank you for your comments.

Yohnos Sorry if my writing confuses you I'm more than a little rusty forgive me.


	4. Chapter 4

Life is Strange with Magic

Chapter 4

May 8th, 2010

Harry looked around the parking lot to make sure he was alone after Joyce and Chloe had entered the school. Once satisfied he pulled out his wand and cast a series of spells that allowed him to eavesdrop on the meeting in the principles office. He smiled when he could hear a few people making idle chatter. A few minutes later the meeting started, and Harry could tell where this was headed long before Wells expelled Chloe. He knew Chloe was protecting Rachel and he understood and respected her choice to do so even when the risk where high. He'd known people like Wells during his travels especially at some magical universities in Asia. So many magical people so little opportunity for a magical education so of course corruption was rampant. The few he'd met lived in palatial mansions while the teachers and other staff barely made enough to live. The fact that the man was at least marginally corrupt would make getting Chloe reinstated easy, that was if she wanted to return to Blackwell. The meeting was coming to an end, so he canceled the spell before getting out of the car.

Harry moved around the car taking a seat on the trunk before thinking on the last day. Rachels sudden magical powers no matter how short-lived was nothing new. It was a form of accidental magic brought on by extreme emotions and an abundance of raw magic which the convergence provided in abundance. As for the girl herself, she was in perfect health and after she'd burned thru her gifted magic that would still be true. The fire, of course, was a concern sadly it had spread and become newsworthy so he could do little to stop it without breaking the law. He looked up hearing footsteps and saw the Amber family around a rather nice car. He looked the way Joyce and Chloe had gone and stood to meet Joyce as she came to stand before him. He hugged the worried woman rubbing her back gently.

"She's been expelled I can't believe it." she paused and with a huff continued "I do believe it what are we gonna do?"

"When Chloe gets here we'll go to my- our house and discuss it." Harry offered as she pulled away from him.

The pair waited only a few minutes before the teen joined them at the car. Harry could see the fire had left the girl who'd give up a lot to protect her friend.

"Chloe I just don't understand how you could throw away your last chance for some girl you hardly know." Joyce started not quite able to hold off her disappointment.

"Could we just not do this today," Chloe replied unevenly.

Joyce deflated after a second unsure how to deal with this version of her daughter. She started to speak but faltered when her phone rang.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Harry asked as Joyce took her phone call.

Chloe shrugged before offering a simple answer. "Take a walk, visit a friend."

"I'm sorry both of you," Joyce said as she ended her phone call. "Linda had to go home her boy's sick I've got to cover the rest of her shift."

"Here," Harry said pulling out his car keys. "I'll walk down later have dinner and drive you home."

"Are you sure?" Joyce asked before taking the keys.

"Sure. Chloe said she was going for a walk I think I'll tag along for a few before heading back home." Harry replied.

She took the offered keys before looking at Chloe. "Please try staying out of trouble for the rest of the day." She shook her head at her daughter's shrug before getting into the car.

Harry watched Joyce drive away before following Chloe who'd already started walking. He slowed when he caught up with her not bothering to speak for the first few minutes. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but you were asleep last night when I brought up finances with your mother. I-"

"I was serious I don't want to talk about it today, please." Chloe interrupted hotly.

"Are you giving up on school, an education? That is all I want to know today." Harry replied and continued after the teen remained silent. " You know better than most that your mother might not always be there to support you. You know this without an education your options would be limited you don't want that do you?"

"Why do you care so damn much?" she replied after a minute or so.

"Hermione would tell you I have a "saving people thing" and of course she is always right."

Chloe sighed. "No I'm not giving up, but I just burnt my bridge to the best high school in the county. I'm doing horribly in all my classes. And I don't know what to do about it."

Harry nodded along. "If I talked Wells into allowing you back. Would you be willing to put in the work with tutors to catch back up for next year?"

"Yeah okay." was the soft reply

"Stay out of trouble call me if you don't," Harry said before turning back the way they'd came. It only took a few minutes to walk back to Blackwell and a few minutes after that to find the principle.

"Can I help you?" Wells asked as Harry met the man in the schools parking lot.

Harry put on his best politicians smile and offered his hand to the older man. "Principle Wells my name is Harry Potter it is a pleasure to meet you."

Wells shook his hand. "Hello, what can I help you with Mr. Potter?"

"I understand you've expelled Chloe Price. I was hoping we could talk about reversing that."

Any goodwill Wells had vanished. "I'm sorry that matter is already settled."

Harry let his smile fall away looking the man in the eyes. "I tried asking nicely, so I'll just get to the point. You'll reverse her expulsion and suspend her for the rest of the year as you originally planned, and she will return in the fall semester. In return, she'll go off financial aid, and I'll match her yearly tuition in donations to the school."

Wells looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'll allow it for thirty-five percent of the donations and with the express understanding. That if she continues to be a troublemaker and her grades don't improve by the end of next year she will not be returning the following year."

Harry felt slimy as he shook the man's hand again half an hour later after ensuring he'd keep his side of the deal. He hated abusing the system in such a way. Still, he wasn't ignorant of how the world worked, and money comes with privileges no matter how shady they might be.

* * *

Chloe felt the hollow feeling in her chest return full force after the Brit left her on her walk to American Rust. Somehow it hadn't been so bad while she was with Joyce and Harry and then Rachel had made her feel almost normal. It didn't hurt that she'd gotten to give Wells some shit, but she knew it was nothing more than an act on her part. A part of her wanted to slip back into that act. Just to make the hurt fade into the background so she could ignore it. She didn't think she could do that now that she'd seen her mother's face this morning. She only hoped Rachel would understand and that she'd still be her friend. She walked on for a few more minutes nearly at her destination when she heard and felt her phone buzz.

Frank: Price where are you

Chloe: What do you want Frank.

Frank: I need a favor. You pull it off, and your debt is cleared.

Chloe: American Rust

Frank: I'll be there in a few hours don't disappear on me.

Chloe: I'll be there later.

Chloe sighed well at least she could clear her debts with the drug dealer hopeful it was an easy job. With her phone in her hand, she scrolled down to max's messages or lack thereof. Of the two people whose losses had driven her to this place, Max was the only one she could actually talk to.

Chloe: Max, if our friendship meant anything to you, would you please just talk to me.

Chloe looked at the message for a minute teary-eyed before putting her phone away. She wasn't expecting a message back and that hurt so very much, but she had to know if holding out for her friend was even worth the effort anymore. By the time she'd made it to the junkyard, she was more than ready for the distraction examining the rusty place would bring. The first rescued item was a discarded handheld radio which still had batteries and worked. So it was she spent the next hour and a half listening to music as she explored. She'd found an old rusty truck that was unbelievably close to being drivable. The engine hadn't seized and after a little interior decorating the thing was perfect. It would take tools to fix the engine tools she didn't have today so the rest of the repairs would have to wait. The rusted yet wonderfully priced car wasn't the only find of the day. A concrete shack if a little drafty was a perfect hideaway. It also appeared she wasn't the first to think so. The building was already filled with makeshift seating and a few other items including an elephant motif drapery and a dart board sans darts. With nothing else to do she settled into the driver's seat of the truck and lit up a cigarette. She reached for the radio but knocked it off the channel she was listening too before landing on another station. She paused when the lyric started instantly recognizing the voice of Bob Dylan. Folk music was more of a dad genre it seemed as both Harry, Ryan, and William had all listened to it from time to time.

And take me disappearing through the smoke rings of my mind  
Down the foggy ruins of time  
Far past the frozen leaves  
The haunted frightened trees  
Out to the windy beach  
Far from the twisted reach of crazy sorrow  
Yes, to dance beneath the diamond sky  
With one hand waving free  
Silhouetted by the sea  
Circled by the circus sands  
With all memory and fate  
Driven deep beneath the waves  
Let me forget about today until tomorrow

Hey! Mr. Tambourine man, play a song for me  
I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to  
Hey! Mr. Tambourine man, play a song for me  
In the jingle jangle morning, I'll come following you.

She clicked the radio off placing it back on the dashboard before taking a drag from her cigarette. The verse hadn't converted her to enjoy

folk music, not in a million years, but it did remind her of winter. She spent a few more minutes in silence smoking before she put out the butt and stepped out of the car. Her phone buzz and she tamped down any hope that it was Max before opening her phone.

Frank: I'll be there in half an hour meet me out front.

Chloe: Half an hour gotcha

Chloe started to put her phone away when she got a call. She didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

"Hello," Chloe said when she answered the phone.

"Hey Chloe." replied a voice Chloe hadn't heard in years.

Chloe's slipped to the ground. "Max it is so good to hear your voice again."

There was a sob from the other end as Max started to cry. "I'm so so sorry Chloe. I should have written or called you I know I should have. It's just been hell here without my best friend, and the only way I could keep going was to pretend I was happy to leave. I-"

Chloe was crying now unable to hold it back any longer. "Max how bad is it?"

Max was silent for a beat or two. "It's getting better I made a few friends but. I don't know it just isn't the same."

"Max promise me you'll not shut me out again, please. We'll never be as close as we use to be, but you're still my friend." Chloe begged although she would hate to admit it.

"I promise Chloe. I'll send you an email tonight I swear, but I've got to go run errands with my mom. I- I missed you so much, Chloe."

"Ditto, Max we'll talk later I promise, bye." Chloe heard the other girls goodbye before ending the call and started crying all over again. Suddenly slim arms wrapped her up in a hug that stilled her after a minute or two. "I'm sorry Rachel its just been one hell of a day."

Rachel just smiled at the other teen before pulling her up and softly wiping away her leftover tears with a facial tissue she'd pulled from her pant pocket. "I was going to ask if you were okay, but clearly not," she said keeping her warm smile that soothed Chloe's tortured psyche.

Chloe felt a warmth spread thru her she hoped she wasn't blushing to badly. "Oh I don't want to bother you with my troubles, I was just glad I could take the heat off you earlier. I'd hate for you to miss the play because of me." She said smiling.

Rachel didn't look convinced but let it go. "Nice wheels does it run?" she asked changing the subject.

"Not yet but with a little elbow grease and the right tools, who could say," Chloe said taking the other girls hand leading her to the passenger side opening the door for her.

"Why thank you," she said taking the offered seat before Chloe jogged around taking the driver's seat.

They were silent for a moment before Chloe asked. "You said you knew about Harry. He hasn't really shared a lot with us yet. What do you know?"

Rachel thought for a minute making sure she remembered all the stories her grandmother had told her. "He was a war hero fought in the second blood wars, whatever that is. Her second husband was British, and he still had the papers delivered to their LA house. I think she might have had a crush on him if I'm honest."

Chloe laughed at the image of a geriatric elderly woman chasing Harry down the street. "Is that all you know?"

Rachel nodded. "My dad's bought a few of his books, but I've never seen them. How is he treating your mom?"

Chloe shrugged. "He treats my mother like a goddess, I've never seen him even look cross at her."

"Hmm, that's good." Rachel said slipping over wrapping an arm around the other teen. "How does he treat you?"

Chloe melted into the one-armed embrace her heart beating a little faster. It wasn't fair that the other girl's simple touch made her react this way. "An adult I guess, someone who can make their own choices."

The two sat there for another ten minutes before Rachel moved away. "I've gotta head home, come to see me before the play okay?"

"Sure, I'll be there," Chloe answered smiling as the other girl exited the car.

Rachel waved before she turned and disappeared behind a pile of rusted junk.

Chloe could have fallen asleep in the other girl's arms but before she could stretch out her phone buzzed again.

Frank: Five minutes don't leave me hanging

Chloe: Calm down I'll be there in a minute

A/N  
Enjoy it, I know I had a blast writing it.  
The three songs I listened to while writing is as follows.  
Fleetwood Mac - Gypsy  
Stellaris OST Luminescence – If you've never heard it do yourself a favor and find it on Youtube.  
Bob Dylan - Mr. Tambourine man

Yohnos - Thank you again  
Aaron Leach - Somehow I always want to call you Aaron A Aaronson. Thanks for the review.  
ellainaparks - I'm glad you're enjoying the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Life is Strange with Magic

Chapter V

May 10th, 2010

Chloe made her way toward the front or the road access part of the junkyard as soon as she'd put away her phone. On the short trip, she decided to slip on the mask she'd been wearing for the last year or so. She didn't know if it was to make her feel a little better or to make things easier with Frank. Frank her soon to be ex-drug dealer was a decent enough guy, but you don't want to owe money to anyone in his field of work. So she'd take this job to clear her debt of one hundred seventy-five dollars and be done with that whole part of her life. She was shocked to see the woman who'd been kissing Rachel's father exiting Frank's RV when she finally laid eyes on the mobile drug repository. She filed that away for a moment thinking better of making the drug dealer wait much longer.

She pulled open the door stepping up into the RV before the overwhelming smell of urine overtook her. "Dude. It smells like piss in here."

"Shut up," Frank replied unfussed from the driver's seat.

Chloe coughed slightly before asking. "You have a rough night or something?"

"Every nights' a rough night. I've got a notebook in the back somewhere. Go get it for me, would you?" Frank asked as he turned the engine over starting the RV.

Chloe huffed shooing the man with her hand before turning and making her way toward the back of the RV. "Who was that woman." She stumbled into the kitchenette when the RV pulled out of the driveway and onto the tarmac. "God. Geez, man."

Frank smirked to himself. "Get my notebook, Price. then we'll talk."

Chloe shrugged before heading back toward the bedroom she could have taken a moment to be nosy, but she didn't feel the urge too. Something that was very clear however was the presence of a dog. The pile of dog food was pretty dead give away, but the little puppy that attacked her jeans at her ankle when she opened the bedroom door was too cute. "Hey, there" she reached down petting the little hellion on its head. "It's okay, little guy."

Frank turned his head long enough to see the little dog before turning back to the road ahead. "Aw, shit. Pompidou! Get up here!" he called pointing down beside him. Chloe watched as the pup ran up the length of the on short little legs before circling a few times besides frank who played with the dog a little with a free hand.

Chloe smiled turned and picked up the notebook on the man's bed. She made her way to the front of the Rv putting the requested item on the dash before sitting in the passenger seat. "Pompidou, huh? That's one badass name for a dog."

Frank looked at her before deadpanning. "It's French."

Chloe looked down and the little pup. "Does it mean, like, Tough Guy or something?"

Frank who'd looked away turned back for a moment. "Do I look like I speak fucking French.

Chloe sat back. "Fair point." a beat passed when she thought to ask about that woman she'd seen exiting his RV. "Okay, so who was that woman?"

"What women?"

Chloe pushed on. "The one I saw coming out of your RV!"

Frank kept his eyes on the road. "Oh yeah, I meant to introduce you." he turned to her before gruffly adding. "Her name is mind your own fucking business."

Chloe sat up thinking about Rachel and how she might want some information about the woman. "Dude, I'm just curious. What's the big deal?"

"Idiot. I make money by being discreet."

"No shit, Frank. You think I don't know about hiding things from other people? I'm a teenager." Chloe replied smirking internally at how fun this was getting one over on the adults if it worked out.

"Come on, Price, I gotta protect my clients. Happy customers are the foundation of a good business."

"Your customers like you 'cause you're laid-back. That's why I like you. So you should keep building up that easygoing vibe, you know?" Chloe added, and it was the truth she liked Frank as a person just not a person you owe money too.

Frank relaxed some. "Sure, I guess. So, why are you so hung up on this chick?"

"Come on, Frank. This is Arcadia bay. Gossip is all we have to keep us from hanging ourselves out fo boredom."

"I don't know..." Frank started

"Frank. Talk, and I'll get my mom to make you something special." Chloe added to sweeten the deal.

"Like what?" Frank asked, and when Chloe didn't respond right away he added. "How about that firehouse chili of hers?"

"You got it," Chloe replied waiting for him to spill.

"That woman you saw..." he paused "her name's Sera. Showed up a few weeks ago. Causing all kinds of trouble for all sorts of people."

"Like who?"

"It's a little out of your league, okay?" Frank warned.

"But what kind of trouble, exactly?" Chloe pressed on.

"Forget about it, Chloe! Shouldn't have opened my mouth."

Chloe sat back before adding. "Thanks for telling me."

"Whatever," Frank replied before moving on. "You hear the mill burned down?"

"Oh shit, really?" she asked more than a little sad about the place she'd met Rachel for the first time. That wasn't fair they'd met in the halls and some classes at Blackwell, but they'd never talked, and she'd not had that much fun since Max left. It sucked that the place burned down the fact that they'd started the fire didn't help her feel any better about it.

Crazy. My friend Damon runs the place. He lost a lot of money last night."

"How about you? Did you lose anything in the fire?" She asked hoping that he hadn't.

"No. But I'll probably get pulled into whatever shit Damon's dealing with right now. Lately, he's been doing some stuff that I don't like, but... I don't seem to have much leverage with him like I once had. Anyway, you and I have shit to discuss. I've got a little job for you, open my notebook, last page. Should be some entries for a kid named Drew. You know him?"

Chloe took the book from the dashboard opening it to the last page as requested. "Drew North?" Yeah, he's..." she paused shocked for a second. "Holy shit, that's a lot of money."

"Drew runs oxy for Damon. Apparently, football players eat it like candy."

"Tha's smart, I guess. It pays well?" she asked feeling something twist in her gut.

"Go Bigfoot's" was the man's witty reply. "Problem is, Drew owes a grand and he's not answering my calls. You know what's going on with him?"

"No, I never talk to him. Or his type."

"No one's just a type, Price. Anyway, here's the job. I'm taking you to Blackwell. Go to Drew's room, find the money, and I'll meet you to pick it up. Can you handle that?"

"I dunno... It doesn't feel right to go through his room." Chloe said suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable not that she let it show.

"Does it feel right that he stole a grand from me?" Frank asked looking at her for a second.

"From you? Or from Damon?" she asked trying to think of what to do.

"Same difference," Frank stated no looking away from the road. "Look, Chloe, you do this, and you can forget about the money you owe me."

"Okay. yeah, sure, I'll do it," she replied shakily. Frank looked at her questioningly before the teen nodded at him. "I'll do it."

Minutes later she'd made her way back to the school, so she quickly made her way to the quad in front of the dorms before sitting down on a bench. What the hell was she going to do? She could text Harry as he'd offered to help her, but she really didn't want to admit she was running an errand for her drug dealer. Or she could steal the money from the footballer's dorm room. Flustered and needing a minute to think things over she pulled out her phone oddly enough Rachel texted her right before she unlocked it.

Rachel: Back at school yet again. They've got some tens up for dressing rooms.

Rachel: What are you up to?

Chloe: I'm here too actually, running an errand for my dealer.

Rachel: Oh, really! so bad. Come, see me when you're done?

Chloe: Yeah for sure.

Chloe: PS, I saw that woman that your dad was with coming out of my dealer's RV!

Rachel: What?

Chloe: Apparently she's causing trouble for a lot of people or something. Her name's Sera.?

Chloe: Rachel?

Rachel: I think maybe I prefer no knowing her name.

Chloe: Oh my bad.

Rachel: No, It's fine.

Chloe: See ya soon.

Chloe bit her bottom lip for a moment before typing in a quick text.

Chloe: Harry could you meet me in the quad in front of the dorms at Blackwell.

A minute passed and right before she got up she heard a small pop from behind her. She turned but saw nothing until a voice whispered close beside her.

"What's the dealio?" Harry asked from under his invisibility cloak.

Chloe jumped off the bench looking around wildly. "Oh, you've got to be fucking joking with me. You can turn invisible you prick, and don't ever sneak up on a girl like that." the teen whispered harshly.

Harry laughed before saying. "Language, please."

Chloe shivered. "Stop freaking me out, dude."

Harry nodded getting serious not that the teen could see any of it. "Sorry, now what is the emergency?"

Chloe hesitated for a second before she just came out with it. "Drew a student here owes my dealer a grand, and he said he'd forgive my debts if I got the money for him."

"I don't suppose this dealer would be interested in a cheque?" Harry asked knowing he didn't carry around that kind of money.

Chloe shook her head softly. "I have a feeling this is a time-sensitive thing, Harry. Frank's not the violent type, but Damon is I could tell Frank was concerned."

"Okay, I'll help you get into the building and watch your back. If you find the money tell me exactly how much and I'll leave a note and a cheque." Harry took the teens hand. "Follow me I can't take the cloak off in front of the students."

Chloe stood and followed him into the breezeway between the school and dorms. He slipped out from under the cloak before rolling it up into the satchel he wore on days like this.

"Led the way," he said as he followed the teen up to a locked door. He touched the door noob pushing a little magic into it causing it to

pop open. The halls were empty allowing the pair to reach the boy's dorms unchallenged. Harry knocked and when no one answered he opened the door entering followed quickly by Chloe.

Harry took one look at the trunk and the lock and swore internally. He couldn't just force the combination lock open. An actual magic spell would light up detectors even with all the raw magic swirling around the town. Harry looked at Chloe and saw she was already snooping about for the correct combination. Harry picked up a letter from Oregon State congratulating the young man on his scholarship. "Such a bright future to be gambling with drugs."

Chloe shrugged before trying Michael's birthday December 27th on the combination. 1227, not 2796 and the chest was open the rather fat envelope sitting on top was clearly the prize. She took it counting it out quickly at a little over a grand. "One thousand and fifty dollars."

Harry nodded as he quickly wrote out a cheque for the sum and quick note about what was going on.

Chloe had just started for the door when it open, and Michael stood there looking confused.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" he asked recovering from the initial shock quickly. "And who the heck are you?" he asked noticing Harry for the first time.

Harry smiled but Chloe answered. "I... we were looking for your brother, but he's not here, so..."

"Bro, we gotta go!" Drew called as he entered the increasingly crowdy dorm room. He saw Chloe and started to advance on her. "Yesterday wasn't enough? You want to go another round?"

Harry moved between the two but before he could say anything someone spoke from out in the hallway.

"Drew, relax. Slow down."

Chloe closest to the door now that the two brothers had rushed to get their things looked out and saw Damon.

"That Damon?" Harry asked as he saw the fearful look that overtook Chloe. She merely nodded, and he put his hand out for the envelope. The brothers didn't notice as Harry took it and stepped outside closing the door behind him.

Chloe could only listen as the conversation got started outside.

"Damon, right?" Harry asked drawing the attention of the thug.

"Is that my money," Damon asked walking over to him.

Drew heard the last and started toward the door, but Chloe put herself between the young man and the door. The jock looked pissed, but he didn't try and push past her. "That's our money what right does he have to take."

Chloe pointed at the cheque on the table and Drew stilled for a second.

"So who the hell are you. Is Drew too much of a fucking coward to face me like a man." Damon asked taking the offered money. "Are you Joyce's new squeeze? That punk bitch in there too. So afraid she had to run get her mom's new fuck toy... you fucking the little bit-"

Chloe heard a blow land before she rushed out into the hallway. Harry stood over the other man who was bleeding profusely from a broken nose.

"Take your money and go, and if you come at me or mine, I'll make sure they never find your body. Do you understand me?" There was no misunderstanding in the thug's eyes. The way the man spoke chilled the man to his bones, and he rushed to stand up just to get away from him.

Chloe came to stand beside Harry as Damon beat a hasty retreat. "Jesus, Harry, what aren't you good at?"

Harry shrugged starting to rub his right hand gingerly. "Hmm, many things but I do specialize in defense."

"What the hell is going on?" Drew asked from the doorway of his room.

"I'm sorry Drew, but Frank wanted me to collect what you owe him. I owe him too, and this was the only chance I had." Chloe said not really knowing how to feel about it. Things could have gotten so much worse without Harry here.

Drew looked at Harry. "Mr. Potter I couldn't take this money it's not right.

Harry smiled at the younger man. "Keep it. I wager you'll need it more than I. If you were willing to face that madman for it. Keep your eyes open I doubt he'd retaliate against you, but you can never tell with certain people."

A/N  
Not my favorite work, but I really want to get past the prequel. So that I can have more creative freedom at least for a few years before the main game.

I hope you enjoy and if you're so inclined to drop a review do so I do enjoy them.

For some reason, I'm still stuck listening to Dylan when writing this.


	6. Chapter 6

Life is Strange with Magic

Chapter VI

May 8th, 2010

A few hours after the afternoon's entertainment if he could get away with calling it that. Harry'd found himself back home working through the material he was going to use to explain his past to Joyce and Chloe. A few albums that he'd hidden with paper clippings from the war along with several memories and one of his other family relics a rune carved pensieve that thankfully had been outside the vaults before Gringotts seized all of them. He'd thanked Arthur profusely when the older man had given it to him after saving it from the twelve Grimmauld place before it fell into death eater hands. Once everything was out and arranged in the kitchen. He turned his attention over to moving his office from one bedroom to the other. He doubted Chloe would want to be right across the hall from where they were sleeping. His office which was bigger and on the other side of the second floor, not that it was all that far but further than across the hall. Which he hoped would give the teen some privacy in the year or so he planned to live here. So for the next hour or so he moved in ways magical and mundane the rest of his office into the smaller bedroom across from his bedroom. It was slightly cramped, but with a little work he could expand the room out another meter or so without issue. After he checked the time finding he had about an hour before he needed to head for the Two Whales. He picked up one of his active projects and started to work on it. After a few minutes with only the sound of his mechanical keyboard, he opened up his media player and started with some instrumental music and set an online alarm so he wouldn't get totally lost in his work. An hour passed in a blur of typing erasing rewording until the shrill alarm startled him. He killed the media player closing out the internet alarm clock and saving his work before he got up and started on his way to the Two Whales.

The walk was refreshing but rather short as he noticed the nearly abandoned eateries parking lot. He took the stairs in front briskly before opening the door and laying eyes on Joyce. She looked tired but smiled when she caught sight of him. Harry smiled back before looking around the diner surprised to find it nearly empty the only other customers were a pair of students from Blackwell if he had to guess. He sat in his usual place at the bar which was right in front of Joyce.

"Harry I wondered when you'd show up this place is a ghost ship and I've been bored out of my mind waiting for you." She said taking his hand giving it a squeeze.

He simply smiled. "I'm here now," before looking toward the jukebox "how about we dance then?" he asked.

Joyce's eyes sparkled for a second before answering. "Go pick a song I'll be right over after I deliver Table tens order."

Harry stood before bringing her hand up to his lips for him to kiss it once before letting it go. He walked over to the jukebox and scanned the songs on selection. He smiled selected the song he wanted after paying the fee he turned to see Joyce smiling as she came to him. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug resting her head on his shoulder. As the song started up, Harry sang just loud enough for her to hear. "Lady, I'm your knight in shining armor, and I love you." he started to sway with her in his arms. "You have made me what I am, and I am yours" Joyce snuggled closer rubbing small circles on his back with her thumbs. "My love, there's so many ways I want to say "I love you" let me hold you in my arms forever more. You have gone and made me such a fool I'm so lost in your love, and oh we belong together won't you believe in my song? Lady, for so many years I thought I'd never find you, you have come into my life and made me whole forever, let me wake to see you each and every morning let me hear you whisper softly in my ear. In my eyes, I see no one else but you there's no other love like our love, and yes, oh yes, I'll always want you near me I've waited for you for so long. Lady, you love's the only love I need, and beside me is where I want you to be 'cause, my love, there's somethin' I want you to know You're the love of my life, you're my lady."

Harry pulled away when he felt Joyce sniff to see that she'd been crying happy tears if the smile she gave him was any indication. He returned the smile before brushing a few tears away before they both rushed to kiss each other. Harry lost himself in her warm embrace and their passionate kiss lasted until the door chimed and a few more customers entered the diner.

Joyce dried her eye's before kissing him on the cheek. "Stacey should be in any minute. Do you wanna eat here or wait?"

"I've got some leftovers from earlier this week turkey dressing and gravy it wouldn't take much to reheat it if you'd like that?" he asked as he followed her back to the bar.

"That sounds good, do you think Chloe will show up?" she said grabbing a few menus.

"I doubt it she told me she was going to the school play and visit with her new friend afterward." He replied

Joyce sighed. "I'll be right back." a minute or two later after she'd taken the new customers orders she returned. "God I can't believe she got expelled."

Harry looked thoughtful for a second before saying. "She's not expelled. I was able to talk Wells into giving her his original punishment."

Joyce looked at him confused. "How'd you even know about that?"

Harry put his hands up in mock surrender. "I used magic to listen in on the meeting," he whispered, "you were a badass by the way."

Joyce looked at him a moment before curiosity got the better of her. "How?"

Harry paused for a second before remembering he was going to be completely honest with Joyce and Chloe. "Perhaps we could discuss it over dinner?"

She gave him a look but nodded started to respond, but the cook called out that the order was ready. Stacey arrived a moment later, and a few minutes later the pair were sitting in his car. "Don't make me wait how'd you do it?"

"I bribed him." was his simple reply.

"What the hell, Harry. What do you mean you bribed him." she asked more than a little concerned by his casual mention of well a crime.

Harry cranked the car before pulling out of the parking lot. "I told him if he reversed her expulsion and went with his original plan. That Chloe would go off financial aid, and I'd match her scholarship in donations to the school."

Joyce paled unable to speak for the rest of the ride to his house. They'd pulled into the driveway, and he'd turned the car off before she could think again. "Do you have any idea how much that cost and you've doubled it?"

Harry took her hand. "I'm a millionaire Joyce money doesn't make me happy it just makes life easier, and if I can make your, and Chloe's lives easier that would make me happy."

Joyce shook her head. "It's too much I wouldn't feel right accepting it."

Harry sat deep in thought for a minute before finally asking. "Would you marry me?"

Joyce sat shocked for a second before she felt angry, but that lasted just as long as the shock had. "Are you serious?"

Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Oh, I'm completely serious. I love you, have for months now. Of course, I wasn't planning on asking you so soon, but if it proves to you that I want to do this for you both. Then I'd happily ask you to marry me."

Joyce looked at him teary-eyed. "I don't think I'm ready to marry again just yet, but when I do, I'll want to marry you. As for Blackwell if that is what you want to do, I'll not stop you."

Harry smiled relieved before going in for another kiss this time they both shared an intimate kiss that lingered until they finally separated. "Come on let's eat and retire for the night."

Joyce laughed. "Oh no, you don't I want at least a little peek into your past."

Harry smiled before stepping out of the car before leading Joyce into the house and into the kitchen. "It won't take long to heat up the leftovers so pick anything on the table, and I'll tell you all about it."

Joyce walked over to the table and opened an album and smiled at the first picture. Harry couldn't possibly be older than ten or eleven dressed in red and gold lofted up on the shoulders of what appeared to be his teammates while holding a very nice trophy. "So you where a student-athlete what sports did you play?"

Harry smiled as he started to reheat dinner. "Only one sport at Hogwarts and that's Quidditch. I guess you could compare it to soccer if you wanted, but nothing really compares to a game played on brooms."

Joyce laughed. "Your joking? Right."

"Oh, I don't joke about quidditch, Joyce." He said sternly before winking at her when she looked up at him. "Turn the page I'm positive there are a few photos of me on my broom during a game." he just happened to peak at the album on his way to collect a pan and saw that the pictures weren't moving. He came to stand beside Joyce wand in hand. "Watch this." was all he said before he ended the enchantment and the photos started to move again.

Joyce watched in amazement as young Harry flew around the pitch on his broom with a look of sheer determination. "Holy shit."

Harry laughed as he moved on to collect the wanted pan. "So there are two teams of seven, that's three chasers who use the quaffle to score in either of the three goalposts. Two beaters who roam the pitch with bats hitting a rather dense and painfully hardball at the opposing team. A keeper than tries to stop the chasers from scoring, and finally a seeker the position I played that hunts out the golden snitch. Points are scored by chasers and seekers, and when the seeker catches the snitch, the game is ended."

Joyce nodded along turning a page or two. "how does scoring work?"

"Ah scoring a quaffle is worth ten, and catching the golden snitch is worth one hundred and fifty points."

"So do they play quidditch in America?" she asked turning the page and pausing

for a second.

"Oh yeah, the magical schools out west have a yearly tournament I've gone a few times."

Joyce couldn't help but admire how lovely the girl looked in her powder blue dress or robe she couldn't tell. "Is this Hermione?" she asked holding the album up for him to see.

Harry smiled. "Yes, for the Yule ball in our fourth year. She went with Viktor Crum who was the seeker of that year's Bulgarian national Quidditch team. I thought them an odd couple, but after Hogwarts, they started dating, and they married a few years ago."

Joyce hummed. "What took them so long to get married, and who did you take to the ball?"

Harry chuckled as he started to set the table for two. "I took Parvati Patil to the ball. I was extremely awkward in social situations with people who I didn't know all that well at that age, so it was a rather horrid affair, but at least she had fun. As for Hermione and Viktor, the both of them had plans before they wanted to settle down. Hermione finished her dual masters in Arithmancy and Runesmithing, and Viktor retired from his professional quidditch career."

"That's smart most of the kids I grew up with were like William and me and married straight out of high school. Of course, back then you could support your family with a decent paying job straight out of high school. What about you did you take on any additional studies?" she asked turning another page nearing the end of the album in her hands.

"Well for my part in ending the second blood war I was given a mastery in Defense. It was well earned, but I took a six-month stay in Thailand and studied under a master there. He thought I was on par with him when it came to magic, but he spent four months beating the living shit out of me. He believed that hand to hand fighting was as important to the defense of oneself as magical prowess. As for additional studies you know I traveled the world for a while. I usually stayed with people who could teach me something new, and so I studied many things but mostly natural magic and magical theory." Harry replied as he heaped a large helping of turkey, dressing, mashed potatoes, and gravy on two plates.

The two sat down and ate supper together talking on and on about various things. A round of pumpkin pie after the main course of leftovers left the two stuffed and a little drowsy, but they kept talking well into the late evening hours.

Joyce looked at her phone noticing it was well after ten pm. "I better be heading home, would you mind giving me a lift?"

Harry reached into his pocket checking for his keys when Joyce's phone buzzed. He stilled his searching when he heard her sigh out her daughter's name. "What's up?"

Joyce put her phone away. "Chloe's friend Rachel is having a hard night, and she's staying with her for the night."

"Well, that's nice of her to support her friend," Harry added standing up plucking his keys off the side table. "So," he jingled his keys "you wanna spend the night here or shall we adjourn to your abode for some lovemaking?"

Joyce laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows at lovemaking. "No, I'm much too tired for that, but I'd love to cuddle and sleep the tired away."

"Ah, a PG night of cuddles is an acceptable outcome, now where too upstairs or you're home?" he replied smiling and offering her his hand.

Joyce took his hand, and he helped her up from the comfy couch. "Let me borrow a shirt for the night, and I'll happily crash here."

"No need. You've left a few items of clothes here they're clean I just haven't gotten them back to you yet." Harry said taking her hand and leading her up the stairs. He dropped her off at the bathroom and quickly made his way to his bedroom. He collected the laundry bag with a few items of Joyce's clothing before going back to the bathroom. With the door open he put the bag down on a rack before going back to his room. He changed into some sleeping clothes and slipped into bed, he was half asleep when Joyce came in snuggling in close to him, and minutes later the two were dead to the world.

A/N

Lady by Kenny Rogers of course... I turned 38 today and my love of oldies only continues as the music of my youth the 80's and 90's start to slip into oldies territory. I'm serious when I was growing up music from just 20-30 years ago(1955-1969) was on oldies radio channels.

Now on to comments

Aaron Leach - as always thanks for your continued support via two simple words.

Roarasaurus - Just for you I've taken extra care to avoid using non-standard language although I'm first to admit I'm not great at this stuff. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.

LordXaero - Hopefully this chapter fulfilled on some part your request to learn more about their relationship.

toile grant - good review 


	7. Chapter 7

Life is Strange with Magic

Chapter VII

May 9th, 2010

Chloe laid beside Rachel long after the other teen had cried herself to sleep. The night had been magical she'd been a stand-in for Juliet who'd been delayed by the fire. Her acting was uninspired, but she'd been able to handle it. When Rachel went off script, her heart started beating wildly in her chest. She didn't know if she'd meant the what she'd said about running away together. The thought had crossed her mind more than a few times, but she had her doubts, and when she expressed them Rachel had kissed her. Not a chaste kiss on the lips but proper kissing and it was currently the best moment of her young life. Sadly the good feelings died half an hour later at her house. She'd stayed for dinner and during dinner, Rachel had gone off on her father. James had taken it rather well, and he'd explained that the women the pair had seen him kiss were, in fact, Rachel's biological mother. Sera was very much like her daughter, charismatic and radiated light that the world around them looked grey in comparison. Sadly she'd also had an addiction to heroin which had put Rachel in danger as she'd let drug dealers and other questionable people into the same house as her toddler daughter. So he'd divorced her and left with Rachel. It was clear that Sera wanted to see her daughter again, but James wouldn't have it and told the teen that her mother had taken the money over her for the last fifteen years. That had hurt Rachel, and the pair had retired to her bedroom. She'd calmed the girl enough to promise to help her find her mother before another wave of sorrow washed over the girl.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket forcing her to sit up for a moment to retrieve it. It had gone off a few times while she'd been consoling the other girl and she hoped it was her mother and not Max. She scanned the messages on her phone and sighed in relief as Max had just started to text her. She quickly scanned thru the two messages her mother sent her learning that she'd be spending the night at Harry's. That was a relief she wouldn't be sneaking into the house in the morning.

Max: sorry its late are you still up

Chloe: yup

Chloe answered her phone a few seconds later when Max called.

"Hey," Chloe whispered, "I'm glad you called."

"Yeah me too. So how was your day?"

"Uhm well I started the day at Blackwell getting expelled, but then my mom's boyfriend offered to get me back in."

"Oh, your mom's dating again? How are you taking it?"

Chloe mentally shrugged. "He's growing on me, but my mom adores him and vice versa."

"That's good so what happened next?"

"I spent a little time at American Rust which is this junkyard along the tracks leading toward overlook park. I found a rusted out truck that I might be able to get working again."

"Oh no Arcadia Bay isn't prepared for Captin Blue Beard and her sloop o rust."

"Ha you know there is no Captian Blue Beard without her trusty first mate Long Max Silver, but you're not far from the truth I imagine." She chose to skip the incident at Blackwell as she continued with her tale. "Then I met with Rachel at Blackwell before the play."

"Oh, who's Rachel? If you don't mind me asking."

"Uhm," their kiss a few hours ago flashed before her mind leaving her stunned for a second. "It's complicated is about the best way I could describe it."

Max was silent for a moment. "So the play was it good?"

Chloe frowned she was always putting her foot in her mouth. "It was the Tempest, and somehow I got rangled into playing Ariel for a scene. I'm not that good an actor but the drama teacher like my performance for some reason."

Max laughed. "Oh, I would have paid to see that."

"Oh, I'm sure you would have Caulfield. I've told you about my day now spill."

"Compared to your day Chloe mine was simply boring."

"Surely you did something interesting today Max."

"Na I just finished my homework ran some errands with my mom and spent my afternoon in an art gallery."

"Sorry I asked." Chloe joked.

"Alright smart ass don't make me call your mom."

Chloe laughed softly. "Oh running to Joyce like always when I get the upper hand."

"Something like that yeah."

"Okay okay, I give."

Max laughed before she pulled her phone away, "Shit sorry Chloe I've got to go, my mom's giving me the third degree for staying up so late."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "God your moms such a tool."

"Good night Chloe I'll call again soon."

"Later Max," Chloe replied before ending the call.

"I'm glad you got to talk to your friend." Rachel said beside her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry about it Chloe it wasn't a restful slumber and I had a nightmare to boot." the teen said sitting up in her bed.

"If you say so," Chloe said gently rubbing the other girls back from her place on the bed.

The other teen just looked at her for a moment before slipping back into the bed facing her. She moved closer kissing Chloe chastely at first, but soon it turned passionate.

Chloe was in heaven she wasn't inexperienced with kissing or in this case making out, but the other teen was something else. It left her breathless and light head, and it was the best feeling in the world. She lost track of time as the pair made out and when they finally separated she felt like the light had left the world and left her in the dark. Slowly the real world came back into focus Rachel's room, where thousands of stars painted the walls from the make-shift night light she'd made. Rachel snuggled tightly beside her with a gentle smile on her face. "You're amazing," she said still a little shell-shocked. Rachel gentle smile and her snuggling closer was the other teen's response. Suddenly the day caught up with the pair, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

She'd woke well before dawn and slipped away from her and left her a note before making her way downstairs.

"Good morning Chloe," James said from his chair by the door. "I hope you slept well."

Chloe laughed nervously. "Mr. Amber you scared me for a second there."

James turned the lamp on beside him. Chloe could tell the older man hadn't slept at all though he was wearing different clothes from the night before. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, and yeah I slept okay."

"I know my daughter, Chloe, if she asked you to help her find her mother. I'll not stop you, but you've got to promise to protect her." Chloe just nodded. James looked at the clock on the wall taking note of the early hour. "Do you need a ride?"

Chloe shook her head. "No thanks, I'm not going far."

"Bye Chloe," James said picking up the book he'd abandoned earlier in the night.

Chloe made her way out the door before starting the walk to home. She'd not been walking for five minutes before Officer Berry pulled up in his squad car.

"What's up!" she asked as he rolled down his window.

"Just doing my rounds. What are you doing out so late?" he asked as he slowly rolled along as she walked on.

"It's not late for me just early, and I'm on my way home after catching a nap at a friends house."

Officer Berry nodded. "Can I offer you a ride home."

"Sure." She said coming to a stop.

She slipped into the back seat as the patrol car came to a stop beside her.

"So," she said as the car started down the road "Were you on your rounds are did Mr. Amber call you."

"You always were smart Chloe. Yeah, he called the station asked if someone could give you a lift. I'm glad for the distraction some nights are just monotonous."

A few minutes later after some meaningless chit chat Officer Berry dropped her off at her house before taking off with a wave goodbye.

Half an hour later Chloe was freshly washed in a clean set of clothes and more than ready for the day to come. She waited for the sun to kiss the eastern sky before collecting her father's toolkit and starting her walk to American Rust. Unsurprisingly it took her over an hour and a half to get there and fix the truck. Finally when she'd turned the ignition, and the engine roared into life nothing could have stopped her smile. She tore around the junkyard before making her way on to the main road leading back to Arcadia Bay proper. She might have been horsing around in the junkyard, but she was an attentive driver as she made her way to Harry's house.

A/N

Sorry for the delay, and the short chapter, but I've got a health issue temporary as it may be, does make it hard to concentrate.

toile grant - Good

ellainaparker - Good to know the classics never die. I recall fondly of my youth in a dark house, late at night and the only sound was some soulful country music. This was the late 80's before country music got too pop or rock, and in the south, I doubt any stations would have run stuff like that late at night.

Aaron Leach - your constant support is appreciated.


End file.
